


Aftermath

by lucistar92



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 3x24, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cain - Freeform, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Emotional Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Gen, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Lux (Lucifer TV), Season 3 Finale, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump, Wingfic, maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucistar92/pseuds/lucistar92
Summary: Lucifer whump after 3x24. Chloe rejects Lucifer and he is left to pick up the pieces at Lux.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not compliant with Season 4. Enjoy!

Cain was dead. Lucifer was sweating and generally distressed because of the pounding pain in his back. He knew his devil-face was back because of the heat flowing through his skin and the horror frozen on her face. He watched the creases around her eyes and mouth slowly change. It was a subtle but smooth transition from surprise to deep horror and fear. She turned and wordlessly pushed past Lucifer making a beeline towards the exit, her blonde hair billowing behind her. In a split second she was gone, and so too were his hopes that she would accept him.  
  
He stood rooted to the floor, feeling the waves of sadness cascading and in that moment wanted nothing more than to give in and hide. But he managed to listen to the one logical thought that had slithered in, “you can’t stay here”. He knew Dan would arrive soon, especially having heard Chloe’s cry and since he had miraculously managed to figure out Cain’s plan. Dan would be here to make sure Chloe was alright and when he came, with the cavalry, standing next to Cain’s body was not the place to be.  
  
Lucifer thought about the task before him and felt the blood drain from his head. His vision momentarily whited out. His back throbbed in sickening, unrelenting pain which was only good for one thing; to fuel his motivation to be home in his doorless sanctuary, the place where he could lick his wounds (and maybe, just maybe, someone would help fix his wings). While he rode out the fresh wave of pain, he pulled out his newly cracked iPhone and texted Maze a series of emojis. He hoped to Dad that she would understand, then he began his long journey home.  
  
Maze had understood the 'dagger’, ‘devil’, ‘blood’ emoji-string enough to know Lucifer was in trouble. She found him on the sidewalk outside of the building swarming with police officers from Chloe's department. Lucifer was panting on the sidewalk from the effort of getting there. He looked up at her with a bleary gaze and bloodied… well everything. His wings were out and she was amazed no-one had sounded the alarm on the beast with the bloody, wilted wings. However when she looked up she saw a body being removed from the building and the numerous police saluting what she assumed was their fallen captain. That would explain their failure to note certain details about their injured consultant. She unceremoniously threw a blanket over Lucifer's wilted wings, not wanting to push their luck any further. She snaked her arms around his back and under his armpits shuddering to even contemplate the exposure they could have faced. She hailed a cab and threw the completely disorientated Lucifer into the backseat. Sliding into the front seat she gave the address for Lux, promising herself and the driver Lucifer would not be sick in the backseat. .  
  
Maze manhandled Lucifer through the club and to the elevator where she was forced to leave him. She had spotted a security camera in the store across the street which could have glimpsed Lucifer’s supernatural limbs where the blanket slipped. Ducking back into the elevator, she promised to check back again shortly.  
  
Lucifer had been semi-conscious for the entire trip, and even more so once Maze had stepped in to help. He felt her presence fade and was flooded with confusion and hurt that she would leave him when he was so raw. He was alone on the floor in front of the elevator with no energy to fix the situation. It took several minutes of whining from the part of his brain that was usually marinating in whiskey to drag his weary body towards his luxurious sofa.  
  
Once there he took stock of the severity of his injuries. His wings were destroyed. They were covered in slick blood and every few seconds a bullet would become dislodged and fall to the ground. It was a similar story with his usually brilliantly white feathers. It looked like someone had had a gruesome pillow fight across the entryway and he shuddered to think what kind of crime-scene he had left in the elevator. The bullets and the feathers though were nothing compared to the pain that ricocheted up and down his spine every time he so much as moved his extra appendages. He knew some bones had been ground into shrapnel which were painfully piercing the muscles, tendons and flesh around them whenever he lifted a shoulder. That kind of pain wasn’t new. His wings had been destroyed much like this when he fell. But without someone there to help him set them, there wasn’t much he could do. And he knew no-one was coming. Chloe had left. Maze had left. Linda didn’t even know he was in pain. There was no reason for anyone to come, not even Dad.  
  
\- Adrenaline was pulsing in Chloe's ears. Lucifer wasn’t human. He was something out of the Bible. Or worse. Was he like the Dark Lord in the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina? Oh my… God? She had let him near her daughter. Trixie had hugged him and had a childlike affection towards him, the Devil! Her thoughts continued to whirl around. Perpetually thinking of some knew horror to pierce what had been a successful few years of partnering with the DEVIL. The cold air of the evening whipped her face and finally broke through the fog that tunneled her sight. She momentarily pushed aside spiraling panic when she realized she had run halfway home. She stopped and took a second to think reasonably. Lucifer had never hurt her or Trix. In fact, what had actually happened tonight? She had walked into a trap, with the Devil by her side and walked out without a scratch. She remembered losing consciousness, but in the moment before she did, she had felt warm and deeply safe. Then, she had found herself on a rooftop, beside her somewhat haggard partner. Had he been her human shield? Well, he wasn’t human, but all the evidence suggested that he had in fact shielded her. She had walked away but he he… Where was he? Was he okay? He must have been hit with thousands of bullets! “No” she thought, it wasn’t fair for her to pity herself for not knowing the truth. She couldn’t believe the change in the direction of her thoughts, but she suddenly needed to see him. Could he fix his wings alone? She was certainly no wing fixing expert, but she owed him her life and so the least she could do was to offer a hand.  
  
\- Lucifer stood on the balcony of Lux with his wings drooping uselessly behind him. They were missing their divine light which had seemingly faded along with his belief that he deserved something good. The delicate bones beneath the feathery overlay were grinding painfully which helped only to fuel his need to leave Earth. He felt the wind tickle his face, softly lifting the curls caressing his forehead ever so lightly. He wished for it to be over. Dad had always put his needs last, even behind those toys he called humans. So here he found himself, a useless Devil, a fallen Angel feeling sorry for himself having been deserted by those he had considered family.  
  
The elevator dinged softly behind him. Lucifer shrugged off feeling hopeful that it was someone who had arrived out of concern for his well-being as opposed to casual sex. He kept his back turned away from the threshold of his loft and his feet placed squarely on the edge of his balcony. If he chose to jump now no one could stop him. His wings were too damaged to hold him, he would fall and Dad would not intervene this time. Dad would let him go back to Hell. Hell needed a ruler and not a devil on a vacation.  
  
Lucifer heard her light footsteps slowly closing the space between the balcony and the threshold of the loft. He stubbornly refused to turn instead continuing to embrace his self-pity.  
  
She couldn’t be here.  
  
She wouldn’t be here.  
  
She didn’t care.  
  
He hated himself.  
  
She hated him.  
  
He was worthless.  
  
He chanted similar lines over and over. Allowing himself an indulgence of hope right now was the last thing he needed. Hope would increase his spirits and set himself up for a fall more painful than the one from heaven.  
  
The footsteps continued, suddenly dampening. She surely must have left. Her floral scent must only be lingering. As much as he tried to stop it though, he let her heavenly scent wash over him and settle warmly around his heart.  
  
The sound of the footsteps changed again when they hit the tile of the balcony and the floral scent became more potent. His heart missed a beat. She saw his body stiffen and she slowly lifted her hand and placed it lightly on his shoulder. She refused to feel the fear that threatened her resolve and silenced the thoughts that told her to run. She kept her hand on his shoulder but couldn't tear her gaze away from his wings. They were horribly disfigured. Stray features loosened and fell, every few seconds, drifting eerily to the ground. The two appendages were splattered with dark red blood and the bones which had once been neatly linear were horribly misshapen.  
  
“Lucifer” she breathed.  
  
Lucifer couldn’t believe she could really be here. He had seen the rejection clearly in her eyes, then she ran away... But right now, when he needed her the most, she was standing next to him quietening his pain with her touch on his shoulder. Was this real? Or was this a nightmarish hallucination devised by his devilish side to torture himself when he was at his weakest.


	2. Chapter 2

“Detective, is that you?” He said with a downcast gaze, simply not believing the Detective, who values facts and proof was here, with the Devil.  
  
“Lucifer, are you okay? Did.. Did you shield me? From the bullets?”  
  
“You’re here?” Lucifer continued as if he hadn’t heard a word she said. He still couldn’t believe it.  
  
“Yes. You showed me who you are. I saw it with my own eyes. I suspected years ago when we first met. I researched you. The Devil. I found the tomes dedicated to you and worked through the possibility of what you could be. Tonight, I saw it with my own eyes and I admit it freaked me out, still does. But you need me. I can’t give up on you now. You saved me countless times. Let me help you now.”  
  
Lucifer would have commented sarcastically, purred a flirtatious joke or simply kissed her deeply had it not been in that exact moment the pain in his damaged wings decided to surge harshly. He closed his eyes and involuntarily slumped forward falling into Chloe’s surprised arms.  
  
“Lucifer. Lucifer! Oh my… What do I do? Help me!”  
  
Lucifer however couldn’t have helped even if he had wanted to. Chloe was forced to suppress the tidal wave of panic at seeing her partner lose control of his body. In stunned silence, she stood on the balcony, her arms full of Devil, sweating at the prospect of moving him and removing the bullets alone.  
  
It was in that moment that Maze burst through the elevator door brandishing the head of a mutated demon by a tuft of its hair.  
  
“Lucifer you won’t believe who was waiting for you downstairs…. Decker!” Maze stood in the entrance momentarily stunned in seeing the Detective with an unconscious Devil in her arms; the demon head’s swinging like a pendulum within her grasp.  
  
“What have you done? He was conscious when I left him.”  
  
“Maze! Maze! Help me. How do we fix him?”  
  
Maze dumped the head and her axe behind Lucifer’s leather lounge and bounded over to help Chloe.  
  
Together they mostly dragged Lucifer to his bed dropping him on his front to leave his wings exposed. They were still drooping sadly and steadily oozing blood from the many bullet wounds.  
  
Maze produced two demon knives, handing one to Chloe as she carefully scanned his body, expertly accounting for each bullet and bone out of place.  
“Decker, you work on that wing, dig out all the bullets you see. Its good you’re here – you’ll stop him healing too fast so we can get them all.”  
  
Chloe frowned at that statement, but Maze had already begun the gruesome task on the right wing and she was keen to get started so this part of the evening could be over.  
  
Lucifer shuddered and whimpered as the pair savagely cut their way into each bullet hole searching for the offending object. He blindly reached for Chloe too, each time they made an incision. Each time Chloe’s heart broke and she stroked his face to put him at ease before the next inevitable cut. Finally, after a half an hour of bullet hunting, shrapnel was coating the floor and no longer littering Lucifer’s wings.  
  
“Right, now the bones.”  
  
“Maze, can he really take it? Look at him!”  
  
“Decker, he can take it. Come on, he’s had more torture than this at some of our… parties.”  
  
Chloe made fists with her hands, tired of hearing about their casual parties. She let the annoyance wash over her before turning to face Maze.  
  
“What’s. Next.”  
  
“Calm down Decker, it’s not like he hasn’t asked you to join.”  
  
“Right” continued Maze after Chloe continued to stare her down “Help me stabilise his shoulder joint. Put your hand… there… yes. Now I will pull down on the wing and you hold his shoulder in place. That should slide the bigger bones back into place.”  
  
“What!? Maze that’s torture! Look at him, he’s in enough pain.”  
“Decker, we need to do this now, then he can rest. Are you going to help me or what?”  
“Right, yes, okay” said Chloe more to herself as she steadied her nerves and placed two hands at the base of the left wing.  
Maze pulled and Chloe both bore down on the shoulder joint and whispered quiet reassurance to Lucifer as he squirmed, howled, hissed and growled against the shooting up and down his left wing.  
  
“That looks better.”  
“Give him a few minutes, Maze, just a few minutes.”  
“Fine. I’ll be back.”  
“Lucifer. Baby?” Chloe whispered stroking his sweaty hair.  
  
“Stay with me okay. Just one more and it will be over” Chloe continued dropping her face to his and kissing him on the cheek. In the cloudy haze of pain Lucifer seemed to recognise that she was there and pulled his face to hers, their cheeks touching in an electric connection. His trust that she was truly there though seemed to falter as his expression changed from a moment of bliss to that of confusion once more.  
  
“Maze!” Chloe called, still stroking his hair. “Let’s do this now. He can’t take it anymore.”  
  
“okay.”  
  
And together Chloe and Maze repeated the painful manoeuvring of the bones in his right wing, sweating as they let it fall slowly towards the mattress, the body of the wing being braced by the sofa cushion tower built beneath.  
  
“Decker you need to leave.”  
  
“What! I can’t! He needs me, I’ve already left him once tonight, I can’t do that again.”  
  
“He will heal faster without you here. I can’t explain why, he doesn’t know. But you need to leave.”  
  
Chloe hesitated again. She wasn’t sure his mental health wouldn’t decline even further if he woke without her, especially given how she found him when she first arrived. But the amount of physical pain he was in… She couldn’t deal with causing him any more immediate pain, even while he was still mostly unconscious.  
“I’ll go, I need to pick up Trix from Dad’s Moms place. But I will be back first thing.”  
  
“Good.” ***   
Chloe arrived at Lux early the next morning. Maze was sitting at the downstairs bar drinking whiskey and at the sight of Chloe’s arrival let the mild surprise flicker briefly across her face. Chloe saw and could only reason this was due to the fact that she had come back at all given the supernatural events of the day before. Chloe pressed the button to the elevator a few times, restless and eager to check on Lucifer.  
  
After a few seconds of movie-style elevator music, she stepped out onto the black floor of Lucifer’s apartment letting her eyes comb the usual places that Lucifer would be found lounging. Failing that she turned right towards his bedroom. On reaching the top of the three stairs she found him sitting on the edge of his bed with his head down.  
  
Guilt bubbled in her stomach. She suddenly felt 100% more poorly for yesterday especially at needing him to put himself in harms way for her, to save her. She was the police officer, the one who had taken an oath to protect and serve. She shouldn’t need a supernatural bodyguard to have been the reason she survived. Yet here he was weak and alone all because he had to protect her and from the First Murder no less.  
  
“Detective” came small voice from the bed.   
  
“Lucifer, you look a lot better than last night”  
  
“Yes thanks to you” That wasn’t a lie. He was better than last night. Though his wings still thrummed with pain whenever they moved in just the wrong way. He knew they would heal though, albeit more slowly the longer the Detective stayed.   
  
Lucifer rose from the bed, and slowly cleared the 3 feet between them. Chloe put out her hands, worried he would still be unsteady on his feet. He took them and held them softly within his own.  
  
“Chloe. You came when I needed you. Thankyou”  
  
Chloe felt tears prick in her eyes. Again the guilt mounted. She let herself feel her internal torture. She should have handled the situation better from the beginning. She should have been the strong, detective Lucifer had met during their first case.  
  
“Lucifer, I’m sorry. I should have been there for you. You have always been there for me. I should have handled this better. Just know that will not happen again. I will be there for you just the same as you are there for me. That’s what partners are for”  
  
“Darling you’re here for me now” he said solemnly, riding out another wave of pain that intensified as he held his wings back from sprouting magically. The feeling that blossomed at hearing the Detective’s soul softening words was something he couldn’t describe. Lucifer and the Detective hugged. The events of the last 24 hours having changed their relationship forever.


End file.
